


Princess Crown Smackdown! Link vs Bowsette

by SexTheHex



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boy tits, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Growth, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Large Cock, Multi, Other, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: It’s time to Smash! With the newest Smash Bros released, Nintendo’s All Stars return to the ultimate battle! Unfortunately for veteran fighter Link, other fighters have gone through some drastic changes since their last time smashing. Not only that, but they have some moves that let them use really weird items…





	Princess Crown Smackdown! Link vs Bowsette

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 9/26/18

After a long wait, Link was finally back on the battlefield and ready to smash Nintendo’s finest! Boy, was this always a treat. He got to catch up with all of Nintendo’s greatest stars and promptly kick them in the face. What more could he ask for?

This iteration of Smash Bros had all sorts of new and returning inclusions. Nearly everyone he’d met before and a whole bunch of new faces were here this time; even those two other weird versions of himself. As of now though, he still hadn’t seen the whole roster. What strange sights might he encounter today on the ultimate battlefield?

The answer came crashing out of the sky in a Koopa Clown Car. Usually that meant the little runt reptile or his legion of magician friends were about to show up, but… this one looked different. This wasn’t the miniature one, this was the full sized, wide grinning, mecha-koopa tossing one he’d heard stories about from Mario. Unlike the tiny little vehicles the child turtles stayed in, this one seemed to just be for delivering its contents. It simply dumped a mysterious figure and flew away from the fight!

Now, who was that strange being that dropped out of the vehicle? Well… it was a bit hard to see with the gleaming sunlight of mid-day clouding Link’s eyes. Intuitively, Link would have assumed this was Bowser, but a distinctly human shape could be made through the shadows… Just who was this?

Before Link could contemplate any longer, the figure dove off of the platform, back first. Seconds later, a sweet spotted back aerial attack consisting of a mid-air drop kick was crashing into Link’s chest. Link was knocked off his feet from the sheer force of the impact. That… that was an unmistakable attack he’d felt before but since when did it leave high heel imprints!?

Away into a knocked down state Link was flung, momentarily paralyzed from the intense pain of pointed shoes knocking into his ribcage. At least something had blocked the sun… wait, no! That was the fighter!

Normally Link would have been somewhat safe arising from a knocked down position. Smash gave him and the other fighters a few invulnerability frames to make sure they didn’t get hopelessly bullied out of a match. Yet still, this fighter was interacting with him! It felt all of a sudden as if one of those Sticky Bombs or a Crash Bomber missile was suddenly stuck on him, and one his head no less! Link’s efforts to get up doubled, trying to stop this mysterious figure and wage a counter attack. Finally he stood, face to face with his tormenter…

Good lord! Peach!? Was this Peach? It certainly looked like her if she maybe grew a foot taller and took up a BDSM fetish since the last smash title. Standing before the hero was a gorgeous woman, a sort of corrupt princess. She had a face with skin as soft and easy as a dainty queen’s mixed with the enraged eyebrows of a bull, the glare of a dictator, and the teeth of a shark. Extravagant horns that each looked nearly a foot tall jutted from her skull, just above her dainty blue earrings. On the very top of the silky blonde locks of hair sat a tiny crown with blinking eyes, sporting some sort of fungus in the center.

What a clash of features that face was. Perhaps it had to be that distinct and contrasting to draw any attention to its way when the rest of her body was on display. Holy shit. Holy shit, those fucking tits. Breasts far larger than the woman’s skull sat on her petite upper frame, wrapped in a latex-like material that descended from the princess’s spiked choker to just over her nipples. Her flushed, warm areolas peeking out underneath the piece were the only hint of color among her body’s clothing. Her legs and arms were both encased in that same black material in the form of shoulder-length gloves and thigh-high boots. They too had matching spiked collars rounding out their look.

As for her lower half? There was… nothing. Everything south of her tits to north of her legs was almost completely naked. Her uber wide thighs were on display for all to see. Her muscular abs were ready to be adored and pinched as they so deserved. And her crotch.. Just one article of clothing was there. Another spiked collar wrapped around the woman’s massive, throbbing, half-erect cock. The slab of meat looked inhuman, so heavy in fact Link was sent wondering if he could even easily fit it in his hands, let alone lift it. What ammunition it had going for it too. Those bombastic thighs would surely have a tempting thigh gap to them if it weren’t for the massive pair of babymakers filling in that empty space. Gosh, they were such fat, succulent orbs… and ooh, the way the tip of that dick drooled a little every time they clenched a bit… Boy, did it make Link…

Wait, what!? What was going on here!? This… Link was straight! He’d never think something like that! What was going on!?

Slightly after Link’s defiance towards that sudden daydream, a stabbing headache drilled in from the top of his skull. He groaned in agony, clutching his temple before reaching for the source of that pain. His hands found an object of steel and living tissue sitting atop his head, one he found he couldn’t remove. The more he felt of it, the more familiar it all became… this was the same crown sitting atop the other woman’s head. What was it doing there!? Why couldn’t he get it off!?

Finally, the strange woman stepped forward and spoke. “Wow! You didn’t use to go that far when I kicked you! Did they nerf your weight or am I just bigger and better than ever~?”

That voice… that tone and style of speaking sounded so familiar, even if it was coming out at a much higher pitch. It finally dawned on Link who this was!

“Bowser!?” Link shouted.

“Bowsette, thank you~” Bowsette corrected. “I found these stupid little mushroom power ups around the mushroom kingdom and they’re great! Apparently they’re meant for Toads, but anyone can wear ‘em. You just gotta be careful is all. If it’s on too long, the transformation is permanent.”

Permanent? But that meant if the thing on his head really was one of those crowns then Link would…

Link desperately started tugging away at the crown on his head. It all started to come together. That stray thought in his head was from that thing! If he didn’t get it off soon, that little mental aside about Bowsette’s shaft might take a deeper hold!

Bowsette cackled at Link’s desperate display. “So our little hero has a bit of a brain! Nice~ Guess you have a bit of a knack for puzzle solving coming from those boring games, huh? Yeah, it’ll turn you into something like me in a short bit unless you get that thing off. ‘Course, I had a buncha red-hot masculine koopa blood running through me when that all happened so I got to keep the goods. For you though? Someone with a frame like that? Shoot, you’ll be lucky if yours is the size of my thumb, HA!”

“Get it off!” Link pleaded. “Get it off, get it off!”

“C’mon dumby! It’s a power up! Don’t you have those in your games? Everyone knows to get rid of a power up, you need to get hurt. Say, I could do ya the honors if I wanted too… I don’t see anywhere else here for you to get hurt after all.” Bowsette explain.

Link looked around. The stone and grass of Battlefield had no stage hazards to speak of. There was no way for him to damage himself here. Oooh, but what about his-

Link’s hands darted for his equipment. Where were his bombs!? Surely he could just self detonate one of those to get this horrid thing off of him. Oh, but they weren’t on him! How could he lose them at a time like this. Already, the headaches from this damn thing were getting so intense…

Bowsette unsheathed the hero’s remotely detonated bomb from behind her back, storing it in some unknown hammer space as good as Link’s. She let the hero get a good look at it before hiding it back away.

“Afraid the game mechanics won’t let you pop that while I’m holding it!” gloated Bowsette. “So hey, how about we work out a deal, okay? You help me and maybe, just maaaaybe I’ll give you nice kick in the teeth, hmm?”

Link recoiled at the idea. Why do that when he could just fight the woman and surely get hit by a counter attack! Oh, but as he reached for his sword to slash at this beast woman… gaaah, too heavy! He couldn’t lift the steal blade anymore! This crown was sapping at his strength!

“Hey, keep trying there!” taunted Bowsette. “I’m sure it’ll make the transformation take hold faster if you get all tired.”

Link stopped shortly after. He could feel the cursed crown’s affecting his body even faster now that he had tired himself out. Every little breath he took seemed to send a weird pulse throughout his body. His clothes felt so strange all of a sudden. His gauntlets and boots felt oversized, but around his chest and his hips everything was suddenly growing tight… Something bad was happening. Fast

Perhaps it was time for Link to cut his loses. Maybe complying with this horrid woman really was his only option. Link swallowed his pride and spoke up.

“What do you want?” he asked in defeat.

There wasn’t any need for Bowsette to answer verbally. The moment that pained voice came through the air, Bowsette’s lower half did all the talking. The huge mass of half erect cock flesh sitting between Bowsette’s legs started flushing full of blood, somehow growing even larger than before. Wet pre dewed at the tip, falling off in a fat drop from a shake of the beast as it stirred.

Link couldn’t take his eyes off it. Every moment spent staring at that dick felt like a lovely little moment frozen in time, this sort of powerful focus setting in. His headache started to pain him less every moment he kept gazing… Gosh, it was such a sight. He was nearly drooling. Still though, for now, his inner self knew this was the mushroom talking. These weren’t his real reactions. He was straight. He didn’t at all like smothering fat fucking girl cocks against his face or rubbing their heavy, sweaty nuts on his chin…

Bowsette finally spoke up to the make the deed official. “Give it a suck. If you get me off, I’ll hurt you enough to get the crown off.”

There was no other option. Link would have to thrust his face in the fire and test his sexuality against the heaving dickflesh in front of him. He quickly waddled over to Bowsette on his knees and got in position…

God, what an odor. Before Link could even physically touch the queen’s giant cock, the scent was overwhelming. It had such a strong odor of dried sweat and cum, almost like a sort of pheromone. It was clear Bowsette didn’t take much care washing her dick. She’d probably given herself auto paizuri more than she’d given it a proper rinse.

As his face loomed inches away from the erect Koopa cockmeat, Link grew hesitant once more. Oh, he couldn’t bare to humiliate himself like this! Surely there was an alternative way, right? Surely he didn’t have to suck a dick!

His clothes answered that question for him. A button popped off of Link’s tunic, drawing the hero’s attention downwards. His once muscular pecs had started to grow and distend into big, bulging breasts! He yelped in surprise, voice just a bit higher than before. Gosh, this stupid crown was working too fast!

The cowardly noise drew Bowsette’s attention farther down to see Link’s body and find out why that reaction was so vivid. “Haha, WOW! I didn’t even have my breasts growing that fast when I put this crap on my head! You’re going to be one hell of a stacked princess once this is all done!”

Link had to act. Now. It was either take the plunge now or get overpowered when he was a completely feminized princess…

The hero opened his mouth and sunk his lips over the head of Bowsette’s shaft. Urgh, it was so big! It felt like we was shoving an entire slab of beef into this maw all at once! Link’s lips crawled farther and farther back until Bowsette’s glans were fully in his mouth. He couldn’t really pump his head up and down without risking the health of his jaw. Instead, he took to lapping at the sensitive tip with his tongue as it rest in his mouth.

Oh, goodness, this thing tasted just as strong as it smelled! Bowsette clearly needed better personal hygiene. She’s a queen, right? Surely she should have maid servants to help her with this thing? His little tongue bath would hardly be enough to get the stink of a pussy-wrecking dick off the shaft. Bowsette would have to find someone dedicated to that.

Again, Link’s head started to feel funny, mainly around the place where that horrid crown made contact. Being involved in such a demanding activity like sex seemed to speed this all up too! Oh, but at the very least he didn’t have a headache anymore. More… more hard to focus now more than anything. Oh but… but what did focus matter hmm? He had such a simple task ahead of him. All he had to do was… this… and he’d… be good? Yeah.

Link’s head withdrew off of Bowsette’s cock for a moment. He had to vary this up, otherwise his mouth was going to go numb. Instead, he thrust his head closer towards the evil queen, trying to please her with some foreplay. He kissed, licked, and sucked on those huge, virile nuts. Just feeling the heat of those sperm factories working was so entrancing… Bowsette really did have an enviable body.

Gosh, what he’d do with a cock like this! Something like this deserved to be submerged in as many warm, wet holes as there were available. He’d always make sure those big, nice balls never got too backed up. Oh, every moment he wasn’t fucking someone, he’d be jerking it, doubtlessly. It must feel so good to have hands pumping up and down that. Oh, just a slight squeeze of that massive shaft must let you feel all the power in a cock like that…

Urgh, was Link losing focus? No, it was fine. He wasn’t thinking about this enormous, mouth watering dick in front of him, he was thinking about having a dick like that. Yeah, yeah it was all fine. Boy, wouldn’t it feel good getting a face full of all that? If he had a cock like that, he bet he’d always fucking erupt sperm all over himself. It had to feel so warm, so good… A-aaah, what a fantasy! Link was getting so hard now!

Link took his second attempt now gorging on Bowsette’s incredible dick. He popped his lips on the beast’s tip with ease while a free hand of his stroked it with a loose fist. If he couldn’t get it to go all the way down his throat, he’d need some sort of stimulus to get Bowsette to orgasm.

Urgh! Look at those tits! Holy shit, Link really got to see just how big they were now that they were all up close. Like, shit girl! If he had tits like that, he’d be irresistible! All he’d have to do was wear something skimpy and he’d have people hitting on him all the time! Gosh, if only his boobies were that enormous…

Link took a moment to look at this own rack, bulging out of his ripped tunic. Damn, he’d never get that sort of attention! Sure they were nice and big, but they hardly stacked up to the stacked harlot in front of him He was so mad… oh, but it was fine to focus on it at least. It was like he just said in his head a moment ago: he wasn’t thinking about the tits in front of him, he was thinking about what he’d do with tits that big.

Again, Link’s hands reached for Bowsette’s cock and… Ooh! Silky gloves! Oh, they’re so pretty! Wait, where did they come from? Where were his gauntlets? Did they go away? These were so sparkly and royal! They looked way better, for sure. A lot better than those ugly, heavy sword gloves. Come to think of it, a lot of his clothes seemed less heavy all of a sudden! Wow, maybe he was getting his strength back! That super cute princess crown was totally done for!

With his silky white gloves now both on Bowsette’s throbbing dick, Link got back to sucking. His face climbed past the glans all the way to halfway down the shaft. Wow, he was good at this! Man, Bowsette would be so proud of him! …Uh oh! Why was Bowsette’s cock all red when he came off! Was he bleeding? …Oh, it was just his lipstick getting on it. Haha! Oh, he was so silly…

Mmm… boy Link was getting so horny fighting this stupid pretty crown. He slipped one of his hands down to diddle himself, maneuvering it under his dress and into his panties so he could play with himself. Aaah, he was oozing so much! Man, he really had to like… get a good fucking after all this. Maybe Bowsette had a dildo or something he could borrow for a while.

After a prolonged silence watching as Link pleased her cock slowly morphing by all the pretty princess power pulsing through the crown into him, Bowsette finally spoke back up.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” Bowsette asked.

“Hmmm~?” Link hummed in confusion, in a voice much higher than he remembered.

“If you’re trying to get me off, why don’t you use those tits, huh? You ought to give a mean titjob!”

Titties? Oh, Link’s titties! Why didn’t he think of that? His back-breaking boobies almost popping out of his princess dress were perfect for draining a dick! Wow, he was so stupid for not thinking about that, haha! Good thing he had other people to think for him.

Link grabbed both of his titanic breasts and angled them so that Bowsette’s massive girl dick was using it like a pocket pussy. He pumped the duo of melons up and down for a while, earning a lusty moan out of Bowsette. Soon after, Bowsette started to do all the work herself. All Link had to do was hold his titties together and watch as that delicious, bright red cock head came popping in and out of his tits.

Bowsette started grunting and moaning, that tough exterior melting away to a moment of vulnerability. Again, there wasn’t anything that needed to be said. Pretty-little bimbo-headed Princess Link could feel it coming. He instinctively opened his mouth wide and let his tongue stick out. Any memory of why he’d even started fucking Bowsette had been smothered out by a big brain-draining wave of pink wracking his silly head. Now all Link wanted to do was please this huge cock in his face like a good girl. He could feel it from the brutal pace his tits were being fucked. Faster and faster… almost there and…

SPLAT! A huge glob of cum hit Link squarely in the face! Oh, his poor makeup! …Ooooh, but who cared~? God, Bowsette’s sperm was so thick, with such a strong scent. That marvelous semen stink was going to be hard to get out. Poor princess Link would be a horny little girl for the next few days at it slowly washed out! Gosh, it was just as he’d hoped! He really got a face full of hot cum after all!

Thankfully, all those gooey ropes afterwards proved much easier to aim. Each one of them cleanly went into Link’s adoring throat, painting his insides white and staining his palate with a newly acquired taste for thick cum from huge dicks. After two spurts into his throat, Link hooked his lips right up to that gaping urethra and guzzled Bowsette’s jizz right from the source.

Shortly after, Bowsette finally calmed down from her climax and pulled her cock away. Link stood back up, inadvertently showing off his new princess transformation. His makeover was like a girly parody of his classic green tunic and adventurer’s garb. Now, he wore an emerald fancy ballroom dress looking piece, with the only major deviation lengthwise being that the dress stopped after hanging just enough to cover his panties. On his chest sat his absolutely enormous new mounds of girlhood straining against silky fabric. His tits even surpassed Bowsette’s wrack in size. Steadily forming stains at the tips seemed to show he was even lactating…

“Wow, that did a number on you!” Bowsette roared. “I figured you’d at least get me close before you started turning into a complete cock hungry bitch. Man, these things are really strong on human guys if they do THAT to ‘em. I guess my brain was too big to turn into a stupid bimbo like you. That or it just does different stuff to koopas. Probably the former though.”

Link didn’t really know how to respond. Instead, he just started daydreaming about how much fun it’d be to bake a cake right now.

“So Linkette-” Bowsette continued. “Want to come along and turn a few other guys here into friends for you? Maybe we can have a big fun time in bed later, hehe~”

“Oooh, friends!” Link cheered, sending his chest jiggling with excitement. “Oh, my name’s Linkette? Shouldn’t it be more like… Peachink or something? It’s a bit more descriptive and-”

“Wow, you really are a dumb bitch!” Bowsette teased. “Just go with what people tell you, okay? That head of yours is built for looking pretty and sucking dick, not thinking.”

“Yes Ma’am” Linkette whimpered.

“Yes Mistress!” Bowsette corrected.

The duo of crown-wearing cuties walked out of the battlefield, ready to find another boy to turn into a princess. Bowsette finally made good on her end of the bargain too as they left the stage for more battles. She treated Link’s fat femboy ass with a firm spank that didn’t at all dislodge the princess crown permanently stuck on his silly little head.


End file.
